


Arrows

by lockewrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: You can't be friends with Clint and take yourself too seriously. It just won't work.





	Arrows

You had been friends with Clint Barton before he became a SHIELD agent. It had been a random occurrence, you needing a roommate and him needing a room. At first you felt awkward, barely talking to the man, although this was in part due to the fact that most of the time he didn’t wear his hearing aids around the apartment and you didn’t know sign language. However you fell into a sync and developed a friendship, he even began showing you some archery tricks.

The day he became a SHIELD agent was a bit odd, not because he know work for a government organization but because you had to be briefed as well. Apparently living with an agent didn’t give you clearance and you needed a background check as well. Over the years, your friendship grew stronger and it also became more of a secret.

It was Clint’s idea really, all of SHIELD, or those in the need to know, were aware of your existence. Yet when it came to where Clint lived, or where he went when he was not at SHIELD was off the record. Joining the avengers pretty much changed all of that for the two of you. Natasha had met you before so she kept you in the loop when he became under Loki’s control and again when he was his old self again.

The attack on New York pretty much demolished your apartment building which left you no place to live, yet Clint had an offer to stay with Stark. It wasn’t ideal for you to stay at Stark Tower with everyone but you needed a room and a bed. That was the first time you met the team. They were shocked, understandably so, by the fact that Clint had a life outside of the Avengers as he never spoke much about anything. You didn’t care and ended up signing to Clint some questions about the team. 

In the few weeks since the move in you and Clint spent more time together, often signing in case someone walked in. You were grateful that he was willing to practice with you as you were still learning. Much as friends do, you were also often found stealing, or borrowing, each others stuff.

Clint had started it by taking to of your blankets because they were warm. It wasn’t a big deal having known each other for years. It was something that went back and forth, you’d take his clothes, mainly his flannels and he’d take your blankets. Sometimes you’d steal food from each other.

This occasion was a little different because what you were stealing was Clint’s bow. Well, it was a practice bow as Clint was on a mission and would have the real bow with him. You’d always been fascinated by archery and when Clint first began to teach you the both of you were surprised by how quick you learned. Recently you hadn’t had a chance to shoot and so decided to take advantage of the training area in the tower.

You had been shooting for over a half an hour, not hitting bullseye’s but you did hit the target. Being so focused you hadn’t heard the shouts of your name or the footsteps until after you emptied the quiver.

“Didn’t you hear me calling?” Clint asked causing you to jump.

“Shit! No, I didn’t. When did you get back?”

“A few minutes ago, and your stance is off plus that’s my bow”

“Oh come one, you know you love me, I can use this at any time. Besides you don’t use this one”

“Not the point. You need a bow built for yourself”

“You afraid I can beat you Clint? Afraid I’m getting to good? Because you’ve never said anything about it before”

“No, just stating you need your own bow. Up for a challenge though? To prove who the better archer is?”

“Oh you’re on!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
